Reconciliation
by SWChica2005
Summary: The war has ended. Harry makes a visit to his cousin Dudley Dursely who's still in hiding with his family. Will Dudley ever be able to make peace with himself for the way he treated his cousin in the past? This is my view of their reunion.


**A/N: This is my view on how Harry and Dudley's "reunion" would take place when Harry and Co. bring news of the end of the War. All of "Harry Potter" belong to JKR and I make nothing from the publication of this fic. Please enjoy and review!!! I love to hear what people think of my writing. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Reconciliation**

Dudley Dursley looked at the calendar beside his bed. June 2nd. It's been more than eleven months since he and his family were evacuated from their home on Privet Drive. Eleven months since they were placed in a safe house in Wales. Eleven months since he had seen his cousin Harry.

Dudley had always taunted his cousin. Harry was smaller than him and that gave Dudley the courage when all he felt was fear. His parents had raised him to basically hate his cousin; hate him and what he became on his 11th birthday: a freak.

That's how his mother put it, but Dudley was beginning to see it in another light. Harry had saved him from an unseen evil that hot day almost four summers ago. Harry had used his wand to cast away whatever was hurting Dudley. The way Dudley had been treating Harry, he didn't deserve to be saved. Dudley had a new appreciation for his cousin, but the world Harry belonged to still scared him. All the things people believed to not exist, actually do.

Presently, Dudley was home alone in their safe house. His mum and dad were at a dinner hosted by the company the wizard people had set up for Vernon. His dad tried to hide it behind denial, but Dudley thinks Vernon likes this job more than his old job – his real job. They had also set Dudley up at a decent private school that even had a boxing team. Dudley also felt happier here than at number four Privet Drive.

Deciding to head down the hall to the kitchen for some dinner, Dudley was surprised to hear a soft knock at the front door. No one was supposed to know their exact location; other than the wizards Dudley knew guarded the house and the occupants inside. His dad would have a fit if he knew that wizards guarded them day and night, even protecting them when they went to work or to school.

After much hesitation, Dudley opened the heavy wooden door a crack and got a glimpse of black hair and green eyes. _Harry?_

He flung the door open to see three others with his cousin: a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy and a girl each with flaming red hair. The small group was mid-laughter – a comment must have been made as Dudley hesitated behind the door. It was a first for Dudley; he had never seen his cousin really laugh, much less smile.

Harry noticed Dudley staring at him. The smile left his face. "Hey Dudley, can we – er – come in?" Dudley noticed his anxiety; Harry's right hand twitched inside his pocket. _He has his wand._ Dudley then noticed Harry's other hand clutched between the two hands of the red-haired girl. Dudley stood back and allowed the small group inside. The tall red-haired boy looked over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. _Interesting._

Dudley led the four teenagers into the small but cozy living room. Once everyone had found a seat, Harry turned to Dudley. "Dudley, these are some friends of mine from school." _Ah, other fre – wizards._ "Ginny, Hermione, and Ron." He pointed them out as he went. Ginny and Hermione each gave Dudley a warm smile. "You might remember Ron from a few years ago."

It took Dudley a second to realize that this Ron had been among the redheads that trashed their living room five years ago. "That's right. You came down our chimney. My dad boarded it up and never used it again after that."

Ron laughed. "Sorry about that mate. My dad can be so clumsy around Muggles. He had no clue that you wouldn't know about the Floo Network."

Dudley nodded, his face blank. He didn't understand a single thing that Ron just said. _Must be something from their world._

"Muggles are those people with no magical abilities," Hermione explained, with a scowl in Ron's direction. "My parents are Muggles."

"And the Floo Network is a way of transportation that we use," Ginny added. "We go from one fireplace to another."

Dudley nodded again. He had no idea how different they can seem, yet normal at the same time. His parents had tried to beat the magic – the dreaded "M" word – out of Harry, and raised Dudley to fear it. While he was nervous with all of them here, he was curious as to why they were in his house. "I thought we were never going to see you again, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't think I would survive the war." Dudley noticed Ginny squeeze the hand she still clutched with her own.

"War?" Dudley was thoroughly confused. He knew they had gone into hiding to be away from some bad man but he didn't know a war was brewing.

Hermione nodded. "Harry, Ron, and I spent the past ten months searching for…objects to destroy Voldemort, an evil wizard who was tormenting the magical world. He had killed many people throughout his life, both magic and Muggle alike."

"Including my parents," Harry whispered. Dudley could see the haunted look that came into his eyes. Petunia never talked about her sister Lily, and Dudley knew very little details about the aunt he never met.

"Harry here dueled the wanker and kicked his arse. Now all we have to worry about is rounding up the remaining Death Eaters…I mean, Voldemort's followers…and all should be well!" Ron chimed in. "Harry's a bloody hero!"

Dudley nodded a third time. Harry, his cousin, a hero? _Why do I suddenly feel like I don't know him at all?_ "So this Voldy-mort is dead? We can go home?"

It was Harry's turn to nod. "We came here to check on you and let you know that you don't need to stay in hiding anymore. The war is over."

The four witches and wizards stayed and chatted with Dudley for a while longer. Dudley finally learned about where Harry went every year and what he learned there through stories that Ron boasted about. At one point, Hermione withdrew her wand, and with a flick and an uttered word, a tray of teacups floated into the room. Ginny then lit the fireplace before them with her wand as well. Dudley was amazed at the ease with which magic flowed around them. _There is no reason to fear them._

Dudley was astonished to see how completely at ease Harry seemed with his friends around him. Dudley also discovered that he enjoyed their company; they really didn't seem much different than him. They were all teenagers trying to find their place in the world, be it in two very different worlds.

The sky outside had darkened and the four visitors stood up to take their leave. As Dudley walked them back to the front door, he wished they could remain longer. Harry had explained they needed to return and help with repairs; apparently much damage had been created where a large battle had occurred.

Harry shook Dudley's hand. "You take care, Dudley."

"You too, Harry. Hopefully I will see you again?"

Harry smiled. "Perhaps."

Harry led the small group out of the house; Harry's hand in Ginny's and Ron's in Hermione's. All four of them spun where they stood, and with a soft _POP_ they were gone.

Dudley stared at where his cousin had just been. "Good luck Harry and be safe."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please review!**


End file.
